1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an inkjet-type recording device, a display device manufacturing apparatus, an electrode forming apparatus, or a bio chip manufacturing apparatus and a liquid ejecting head installed in the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers serving as liquid ejecting apparatuses appropriate for printing on paper are well known. Generally, ink jet printers have a configuration in which a liquid ejecting head having fine nozzles for ejecting liquid (liquid droplets) is loaded onto a carriage reciprocating with respect to printing paper. For example, in a liquid ejecting head disclosed in JP-A-10-193646, an ink supply needle (liquid introducing member) combined with a supply section of an external ink cartridge for introducing ink is provided.
The ink supply needle is a member having the shape of a hollow needle in which a plurality of introduction holes are formed on peripheral surface of a cone-shaped apex portion. The peripheral surface of the apex portion serves as a guide when the ink supply needle is inserted into a supply hole of the ink cartridge, and ink can be introduced from the ink cartridge through an introduction hole.
The introduction hole of the ink supply needle is a spot that causes pressure loss (flow resistance) at a time when the ink is introduced, and accordingly, it is preferable that the inside diameter of the introduction hole increases to some degree from the viewpoint of the reduction of pressure loss. However, as the diameter of the introduction hole increases, a partition wall between the introduction hole and an adjacent introduction hole becomes thinner, and thus, there may be a case where the partition wall between adjacent introduction holes is broken at a time when the ink supply needle is welded to the base body (case) of the liquid ejecting head using an ultrasonic welding method.